


Echoes of the Mind

by local_enginerd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd
Summary: She breathes in, lining the sights up with the frames on the shooting range.Thunk, thunk, thunk — the targets clatter onto the concrete. There’s less of a kick than with her sniper rifle, but the feeling grounds her all the same. She breathes out. One might be able to chase the nightmares away, but what happens when your ghosts are memories?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Echoes of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljósfari (Ljosfari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljosfari/gifts).



> Happy Dawning! A gift exchange for a friend! Hypatia is her OC, Bones-5 is mine.

The cylinder clicks into place as Hypatia finishes slotting a fresh set of rounds into her trusty handcannon. She breathes in, lining the sights up with the frames on the shooting range.

_ Thunk, thunk, thunk  _ — the targets clatter onto the concrete. There’s less of a kick than with her sniper rifle, but the feeling grounds her all the same. She breathes out. One might be able to chase the nightmares away, but what happens when your ghosts are memories? 

Or, at least they seem to be. The visions are too vivid to be anything but echoes of a past life, but at the same time, they're too fragmented and fleeting to feel like anything other than a thought on the tip of her tongue.

Footsteps echo in the hallway behind her, breaking the reverie. Too heavily to be anyone but a Titan. An Exo, she notes as she meets his glowing cat-like eyes. Hypatia recognizes him as Bones-5, the quiet gentle giant.

_ Hello _ , he signs. His ghost translates.  _ I take it that you’re also having trouble sleeping? _

The titan gestures to the half dozen Redjacks, littered with bullet holes on the opposite end of the shooting range. The shots are clean, closely set on the targets’ heads. The work of a Guardian with great patience and control, not someone taking their stress out on the range. If he notices at all, Bones-5 doesn’t comment on it.

“Yes, I’ve...been having odd dreams,” the Warlock purses her lips as the Exo hums in acknowledgement. She watches load his weapon in silence and they unload on the range. Hypatia turns back to him as the targets reset.

“Do you remember who you used to be?”

The titan hums as his machinery whirs. A non committal hand gesture and a shrug. His Ghost supplies that the best they can figure is that he was built slightly before the Dark Ages.

_ I’ve seen some shit _ . Bones-5 signs before gesturing to Hypatia.  _ What about you? _

“I...get a lot of visions,” She glances at her Ghost before continuing. “Which isn’t too unusual for my kind, I suppose...”

Bones-5 raises the part of his faceplate that acts as a set of eyebrows and cocks his head, almost comically.  _ They don’t call it the Dreaming City for nothing. _

Hypatia focuses on the Titan and closes her eyes, tugging at his consciousness. Her voice rings clear in his mind: “But this...is interesting. How many Awoken do  _ you _ know with telepathy?”

She glances back at Ivo. Neither of their Ghosts seemed to have noticed the conversation. While Hypatia feels his surprise, Bones-5 gives little outward indication that the exchange occurred. For someone who relies so much on expression and pantomime, the Titan has a surprisingly good poker face.

“I’ve been poking around the Dreaming City, the Vanguard was getting suspicious. They already track me enough, after I made a deal with the basement’s worst-kept secret.” She continues, using the telepathic link. The pair load their weapons again. Hypatia breathes in as she levels her hand cannon.

_ Are you sure you’ll like what you find? _ The thought rumbles through the link.

“Anything’s better than dying over and over again on the front line of a war,” Hypatia replies grimly.

Six more frames clatter to the ground, lifeless.


End file.
